Waters Edge, Fires Flame
by white tiger of dreams 17
Summary: What happens if Zuko actually catches Katara? Will her brother and Aang come after her? I suck at summeries so just look at it. If I dont complete this will you kill me?
1. Chapter One

White Tiger of Dreams

Waters Edge, Fires Flame

**A/N I've been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender for a while now, I've seen almost every single episode. I am going to try and take a crack at this… Though I'm more of the Beyblade fan fiction. (Check it out XD) **

**(Italicized will be what they are doing, and regular is when they are thinking "…" is when they are talking of course.)**

Katara, Momo, Sokka and Aang were sitting on Appa on their travels to the North Pole to visit the northern tribe. Sokka was complaining on how hungry he was and how much his stomach was growling. Katara was concentrating on her water bending with a small pool of water that she kept swirling around Momo's head.

_Aang was wondering still when the next time the fire nation's price Zuko was going to attack next. He was becoming quite weary of the price, and all of the fire nations lackeys._

I don't know what I should do. I don't even want to be the Avatar, but it's my destiny. Only I can do it, I wish that I wasn't the Avatar. _Aang thought to himself as Appa continued to fly at a slow pace. _

_Aang wasn't paying attention to his friends, or Momo at that matter. All he was thinking of was trying to learn Fire and Earth bending. He didn't know if he could get a fire bender to teach him how to bend. If there was someone out there who would betray the fire nations lord to help the Avatar, then Aang hoped that he could find the one soul that would help him. _

_Aang sighed loudly, not meaning to, but since he wasn't paying attention to what was around him, he forgot that his friends were in earshot. _

"Aang what's wrong?" _Katara asked him. _

Katara's question made him come out of his daydreaming and actually acknowledge that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh. Nothing." Aang said to his friend.

Katara wouldn't take that as an answer, she threw her water over the side of Appa and walked beside Aang. She sat next to him on Appa's head and looked at Aang.

"Aang, you've been quiet since the pirates attack, something is wrong. I can just feel it." Katara whispered to her friend.

About that time Sokka leaned back and fell asleep, and Momo leaped over to him curling next to him and also falling asleep. Leaving Aang and Katara together to talk.

"Aang you can share with me what is ever on your mind." Katara said to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder

"Katara I wish I could share with you what is on my mind, but I don't want you worrying about me." Aang said as he continued to stare out at the sunset.

Katara continued to sit next to him, she didn't say anything, but her just being there didn't need words. They sat in a comfortable silence. That them just being together like that was good enough, and they didn't need to talk to know what each other was thinking.

Little did they know, Prince Zuko was behind them, Paying close attention to them so he didn't lose them again.

**So, was that good? If you think so review! I really want reviews make it about five before I decide to make another chapter. If I don't get five reviews from five different people, then I am going to delete this. I know it's asking much for such a small chapter but I don't like writing things that the readers don't enjoy. Thanks again**

**wtod**


	2. Chapter Two

_Wtod_

Waters Edge, Fires Flame Chapter two 

_A/N Thank you for reviewing. I'm going to do something that I am doing with another story of mine called Unshed Tears. To get people to review more, I am going to make an alternate ending at the every end, and it's going to be totally different then the ending that I post up here. I'm not telling you how much different, but if the lucky person with the most reviews wins, I'll email it to the person. Then they can see how much of a twisted mind that I have. Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'm going to keep posted who reviewed and how may reviews they have. Okies? _

_Here are the reviewers and how many times they reviewed…_

_BloodyAngel89 (1) _

_Kia Girl07 (1)_

_Untoachable (1)_

_LiLxAnGeLxSwEeTeE (1)_

_Sliz (1)_

_Aangluva (1)_

_Eliza (1)_

_Skitt (1)_

_Kim (1)_

_Onigirl v (1)_

_Talaandkailuver (1)_

_Kurai-Tenshi of doom (1)_

_Satan's Lost Child (1)_

_Kiara (1)_

_Rkgrl (1)_

_Jerseygrl246 (1)_

_AyamexKouga (1)_

_Megan Consoer (1)_

_Godoflight (1)_

_Ahriaman (1)_

_Keechy (1)_

_Lost in my imagination (1)_

_Kinko (1)_

_Aelitaclone1251 (1)_

_Shyangel91 (1)_

_Kiko (1)_

_Kiki (1) _

Ok here is your chapter. I'm sorry it took so freaking long. I am experiencing a writers block, and it wont allow me to write at all so I hope you all like it. I can't believe all the reviews that I got on the last chapter. I haven't ever gotten that many reviews for one chapter. I am expecting just as much this time; ok so you all better review!

_Chapter Two _

_Prince Zuko continued to follow the Avatar's flying bison. He was going to use the element of surprise._

_Uncle Iroh walked from under the deck._

"Zuko, Do you think we could stop at a near trading post, and pick up some ginseng tea?" _Iroh asked his nephew._

Prince Zuko shook his head and walked away from his uncle. It seemed his uncle though only about was either tea or his little games.

_Prince Zuko walked over to the railing of his ship. All of his crewmembers were sleeping. If there were any need for them, they would be up on deck in a heartbeat; so Prince Zuko wasn't worried about really not being able to fend attackers off. _

_Not like he couldn't do it himself. He would rather kill anyone that got in his way in the capturing of the air bender, but a prince doesn't kill anyone. He lets his minions do that little thing for him._

_The ship kept sailing towards the flying bison unnoticed. Prince Zuko was relieved that Aang, Sokka and Katara were very dense and never really looked behind them to make sure no one was following them. _

_Not like it really mattered, they were too far away from the Avatar to really be seen. The only way that one would be able to see his ship is if they had binoculars. _

_Prince Zuko smiled and ran his fingers over the Water benders necklace in his pocket. He was going to capture her to lure the Avatar to him. He knew the Avatar had feelings towards the female, and if he used her to his advantage, he was sure he'd be able to catch the Avatar._

_Prince Zuko smirked and turned around at the sound of footsteps towards him. He knew his uncle and a few watch guards were the only ones up at the moment, and his guards wouldn't be bothering him for any reason except in a dire emergency. So it had to be his uncle. _

"Zuko; we really need to stop for supplies for our crew members, and just incase any of us are badly wounded. We don't have any medicines left and we just used the last of our supplies of food up for dinner tonight." _Iroh told his nephew._

"Uncle!" _Prince Zuko sighed and turned to the side. The shadows danced off of his face, and hid his scar. _

"Uncle, take the ship, I'll take the scouts ship and continue to follow the Avatar. We will meet again at Firefly crossing." _Prince Zuko suggested as he began to walk to his room. _

_Once in his room; Prince Zuko took off his armor, and his shirt. Sitting in his favorite chair next to his gigantic window in his suite. He had a relaxing room where he had a comfortable chair to sit in and watch the waves lap up against the ship; also he could see anything coming from the sides of the ocean. In his room sat a king sized comfortable bed that was obviously made with comfort in mind. And it was obviously made for a Prince. _

_The mattress alone was comfortable enough. When one would sit on it they would sink like they are sitting in clouds. The bedspreads were made of the finest silk; and the comforter was thick enough to keep warm, but ever so soft and fluffy. It was almost softer then the silk bedspreads._

_Prince Zuko laid in his very comfortable bed, and instantly fell asleep. His uncle was going to leave in the morning, and his crew was to get the scout ship ready for him as he slept. He was to be woken up once it was all completed. _

_Meanwhile_

_Appa flew over the ocean while the others slept. He knew where he was supposed to go. Once Aang gave him the directions, he knew the way. He may seem like a dumb animal, but it's known that flying bison were smart, and knew directions very well. _

A/N OKIES THAT WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I AM HAVING THAT DANG WRITERS BLOCK ONCE AGAIN V.V I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY RATED M OR ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT BUT GIVE ME A CHANCE ALREADY. I'm ONLY ON THE SECOND CHAPTER. LOL

_**WTOD **_


	3. Chapter Three

Waters Edge, Fires Flame

Chapter three

A/N Again with the stupid writers block, this chapter is a little forced and I don't like it. So if you all don't like it, I will make another one to correct the mistake.

_BloodyAngel89 (1) _

_Kia Girl07 (1)_

_Untoachable (1)_

_LiLxAnGeLxSwEeTeE (1)_

_Sliz (1)_

_Aangluva (1)_

_Eliza (1)_

_Skitt (1)_

_Kim (1)_

_Onigirl v (1)_

_Talaandkailuver (2)_

_Kurai-Tenshi of doom (1)_

_Satan's Lost Child (1)_

_Kiara (1)_

_Rkgrl (1)_

_Jerseygrl246 (2)_

_AyamexKouga (1)_

_Megan Consoer (1)_

_Godoflight (2)_

_Ahriaman (1)_

_Keechy (1)_

_Lost in my imagination (1)_

_Kinko (2)_

_Aelitaclone1251 (1)_

_Shyangel91 (1)_

_Kiko (1)_

_Kiki (1) _

_Lenai (1)_

_Mermaid Ninja (1)_

_SillyMail (1)_

_Spleefee (1)_

Chapter Three 

It was early dawn when Prince Zuko was awakened. His uncle was pounding on his door. Iroh wasn't afraid of his nephew usually, but when the prince first woke up, his patience was a little less than normal. Especially when Zuko was so bent on catching the avatar.

But who wouldn't want to catch Aang if you were in Zuko's shoes? If you were banished from your own freaking country?

Zuko rolled over in his bed; he knew he had to get up, but the bed on the scouts ship wasn't as comfortable as this one, and he was going to be all alone in the scouts ship. So if he were attacked, he would be shit out of luck.

Zuko sighed and got up, walking to his closet he pulled out his training outfit, then slowly strapped his armor back on. Looking at himself in his full sized mirror, he glared his reflection before turning to wash up in the tub of water on his night stand.

Zuko took the wash rag and wiped his brow and face off with it. He wasn't sweaty or anything because he's accustomed to the heat of his ship. He was just feeling dirty at the moment. He seriously needed a bath.

Zuko sighed and walked out of his room after struggling to put his shoes on. He skipped breakfast and went directly to the small scout ship. If his crew needed to get food, then they were running low on it. He didn't need to eat when his crew did more work then him. He never thought of it that way, just he wasn't really hungry. So why eat when your not hungry?

Meanwhile

Aang was first to wake; the sun was brighter up in the clouds then down upon the water. Appa was getting tired for he was flying the whole night, so Aang knew he had to take the flying bison to a near town, but he didn't know where one was.

Katara was the second to wake; she stretched her muscles and sat up, looking around her to see where she was. It all looked familiar, the same flying bison, the same brother drooling next to her, the same lemur and the same Aang sitting upon Appa's head.

Katara sighed and rolled up her sleeping bag and tied the string around it, she pushed it into the corner of the saddle. She looked at the back of Aang's head she sighed and walked over to sit by him.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked her friend

"I don't know if I am really the Avatar, I don't feel like I can help anyone. Every time I go into a town, there's usually destruction that comes upon that town, especially if they help me in some way."

Aang stated to Katara, but he kept looking out at the ocean. He never turned his head to look at her or anything.

_Katara sighed and wrapped her arms around her companion, trying to sooth him, and make him feel a little better. _

_Aang smiled lightly and hugged her back. _

"Thank you Katara."_ He said placing his head on her shoulder after the hug broke._

"For what?" _Katara smiled._

"For being the great friend that you are, and for being so caring."_ Aang whispered _

_Katara blushed, no one has ever thanked her for being so kind, actually she was kind by nature, she hated seeing things be hurt or killed, that's why she wanted this war over. She hated the thought of someone being killed by another's greed. Her hatred for Prince Zuko kept her on this mission. _

_Not far from them, prince Zuko was watching them in his scout ship. He wasn't discovered still, and he was following them for about a week now. He smirked, knowing that somehow he was going to get the Avatar, if it was the last thing he was going to do, he was going to prove his father wrong, and prove all who doubted him. _

_He was going to catch the avatar, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. If he had to kidnap both the boy and the girl with him, he was going to catch the avatar. _

_A/n again if you don't like this chapter, then tell me I'll try and redo another one. Nothing was really accomplished in this chapter and I'm really sorry. _

_WTOD_


	4. Not a chapter sorry

Hey you readers! Sorry I have not posted a chapter in so long o.o I am in college now and working almost full time. But hey patience is a virtue right? looks around and sees angry glares. o.O please don't hurt the author! I am still trying to work on chapters. And will have them to you asap. Thanks again for being my trusty readers! Love you all! WTOD


End file.
